<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>烟囱chimney by Paraly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302875">烟囱chimney</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly'>Paraly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kafka Style [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KAFKA Franz - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Franz Kafka References, Kafka Style, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一夜之间，距离市中心5英里左右的安卡小镇发生一件怪事，整个小镇的井盖全部生长了两英尺……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kafka Style [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993447</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>烟囱chimney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一夜之间，距离市中心5英里左右的安卡小镇发生一件怪事，整个小镇的井盖全部生长了两英尺。 </p><p>这些拔地而起的圆形平台，将整个重工业小镇地下涌动的腐朽蒸汽排放到了更为高耸的位置，在加上过往的行人不得不绕过这一个个齐腰高的障碍物，一时间，人们零散的抱怨与哀嚎构建了起所有街道的主色调。 </p><p>幸好，政府信件查收的闲差提供给我足够长的时间在这形形成的陌生崎岖小路绕行。今天，镇长办公室门前的邮筒里仍然没有多出一封信件。毕竟，安卡小镇的人们都习惯于报纸里各种奇形怪状的事物，比起报纸所说的“海怪”“畸形人”等夹杂着恐怖色彩的光怪陆离的生物，上升的井盖实在是排不上什么地位。 </p><p>不过，我们还是十分贴心的从库房里搬出来几架长梯子，折断，架在上升的井盖旁边，并权衡利弊，延长了井下工人的工作时间。天知道清理梯子上积存已久的浮灰耗费了我们多少力气。<br/>
井盖还在不断生长，不过谢天谢地，架在一旁的梯子也跟随着井盖不断拉长。我们不必再为是否购买新的梯子而召开会议，这着实是件令人欣慰的事。 </p><p>除了更加蜿蜒的街道和井下工人加长的工作时间，小镇的一切仍然像齿轮间每一个切合完好计算精密的卡槽般一如既往地严谨地运转着。只是可怜了瑞德克这位老乞丐，因为前阵子的暴雨发了高烧，躺在人行道上睡了三天三夜，当他醒来时，惊诧地发现自己居然躺在高塔上！这固然成为了人们在餐桌上的谈资笑料。 </p><p>但这件事情伴随着它的戏剧性仍然还是像浮尘一样沉寂了。大家都有更重要的事情要做。比如，州长的视察。 </p><p>我打心底里厌恶这种东西，在我看来，它使“小镇自治化”的口号沦为笑话。不过，“进步小镇”的称号并没有因为抱怨而失去光泽。我们为此特地花费数周时间将道路旁边的树叶刷成绿色。这可为一批数量可观的闲散人员提供了一个好差事。只是我们不得不将分配救济面包的资金调拨一部分为他们发放工资，以确保那些人能够在检察期间被老老实实地打发进屋里。 </p><p>而现在，我们将不得不从刷树叶的人员再调取一部分，来攥写井盖上升的原因以及合理性的意义。而这些终日只能接受单一工作的愚拙大脑并不能构建出什么绝妙的主意，我们收到的也只有“板块运动”“建筑失误”等怪诞理由。 </p><p>不过，更加突兀的无稽之谈还是老乞丐瑞德克的来信，除去字里行间穿插着怪异得难以辨识的符号外，他向我们索要一件得体的外套。他向我们信誓旦旦地保证，自己能够使小镇得到这份荣誉，但条件是能够拥有一份足以维持生计的工作。 </p><p>这烧坏脑子的老傻瓜，哪里知道不能够打破领导者的神话！这些不清楚的胡言论语像最后一根稻草压在年迈的镇长迫于压力日益不堪重负的心脏上。 </p><p>终于，在持续一周没有收到合适的稿件之后，全镇召开的会议上，镇长将自己的西服摔在瑞德克过于丑陋的脸上，咆哮着声称如果他能够兑现他的一半诺言，自己便把镇长的职位交给他。这给我们带来了新的笑话。 </p><p>于是，州长来到小镇的那天，瑞德克便真的站在马车旁迎接他，这一次，即使是领了工资的刷树叶工人们也不安分了。纷纷从窗户探出脑袋来观察，显而易见，无知的瑞德克把一切都搞砸了。 </p><p>他指着那些上升的井盖，一本正经地编写着鬼话：“难道拥有盖子的加高烟囱不是一种进步吗？” </p><p>奇怪的是，就这样，“文明小镇”的勋章被送进了他的房子。 </p><p>好了，日记就到这里吧，我要去参加镇长更换的会议了，哎，可怜的老镇长，因为信守诺言失去了工作，多么伟大！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有很多不方便说的深意<br/>我与卡夫卡为数不多的相似之处就是怪诞的内容和不连贯的跳跃式思路（逐渐自闭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>